jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pizza Warz
Pizza Warz is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Anna, Elsa will guest in this. Scenes Grand Opening? *Vector: Ladies and gentlemen!!! I give you grand-opening of "Vector's Pizza Thingy!!!" *tries to cut the ribbon with scissors but it doesn't get cut* *Jeffrey: *watches from a window of the team's pizza place* *Tammy: Looks like we have competition... *DJ: Oh, boy. *Vector: *still tries to cut the ribbon* Stupid scissors...!!! *Midna: *face-palms herself* *Shira: We don't have anything to worry about, kids. *DJ: I know. *Vector: Oh nuts to this!!! *tosses the scissors and rips the ribbon with his hands* *Jeffrey: They are so gonna embarrass themselves. *Fish Guy: Just you losers wait!!! We're gonna put you guys outta busy in no time!!! *Baby Lily: *sniffs* ...!!!! *covers her nose* Ewwwwwwwww!!! Stinky fishy!!! *Midna: *snickers* *Fish Guy: I do not stink!!! *Baby Lily: Yes, you do!!! *Tammy: *holds her nose* You don't know you stink 'cause you don't have a nose!!!! *DJ: *covers his nose* Even a skunk would need a nose plug! *Snowflake: *holds her nose* When was the last time you got back in the water?!? *DJ: *whispers to Snowflake* I forgot to mention. Fish Guy can't swim. *Snowflake: ...!!!! Are you serious?!?! *DJ: Trust me on this one. I didn't get it the first time either. *Midna: So he's not only a lame mutant, he's a lame fish!!! *Snowflake: Oh, brother... *Fish Guy: *angrily* Cut that out!!!! *Xion: Hey. It's not our fault that you smell bad. *Lea: Try using deodorant, dude. *Fish Guy: I DO use deodorant!!!!!! *Meowth: Hmph. Sure, you do. *Putty Thing: Leave Fish Guy alone, dudes!!!! *Tammy: You mean "day-old-Fish Guy"!!!! *DJ: *snickers* *Snowflake: What's his power?! To attract flies with his "power" of stink?!? *Midna: *laughs* *Fish Guy: *flops around* I'm warning you!!!!!! *Baby Lily: *snickers* Celebrity Visits *Vector: I don't get it!!! Why isn't anyone coming?!? Chick Hicks is a star!!! *Rex: Apparently, a racer who was hated by people isn't exactly their idea of a guest. Take a look out there. *(A HUGE crowd is seen at the Justice Guardians' Pizza Joint) *Abis Mal: What's going on?! *(Several Team Vector members look and see Anna and Elsa are inside greeting guests) *Elsa: *smiles* Please. My sister and I will be more than happy to sign your books if you all just kindly wait your turn. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Hildy: Ugh! Look at them. Cheering for those...losers!! *Grim: I really don't see what the big deal is. *Weevil: Don't you get it? They're bringing guests that people love. We bring in guests they HATE! *Snaptrap: THAT'S IT!!! I'm gonna do something about this!!! *marches over to the Justice Guardians' Pizza Joint* *Rex: He's a goner. *Anna: *smiles as she signs a little girl's book* *Little girl: Thank you! *Anna: *smiles* You are very welcome. *poses for the camera* *(A cameraman takes a photo of Anna with the little girl) *Little girl: *smiles* Thank you again, your highness. *bows politely* *Xion: *smiles* *(Snaptrap bursts in and holds out a laser gun) *Snaptrap: ALRIGHT!!!! I want those two out of here now!!!!! *Scamper: *to himself* Oh, brother. *Elsa: ...!!! *smiles* You're in for a treat everyone!! I'm going to perform some magic for you!! *(Several kids cheered) *Elsa: *smiles and starts singing* Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them knoooooooooooooooow!!! Well now they knooooooooooooooow!!! *Snaptrap: What the--? *Elsa: *uses her powers as she sings* Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! *(Her powers cause Snaptrap to freeze in place) *Snaptrap: *shivering* Not...cool... *Elsa: *sings* Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!!! *uses her powers to blow Snaptrap out the restaurant* *(Kids and several people cheer) *Elsa: *smiles and gracefully bows* *Jeffrey: *smiles* That was amazing. *Alexis: Thanks for getting rid of that pest, Elsa. *Elsa: *smiles* Not a problem. Snaptrap's second attempt *Snaptrap: *bursts in again* I'll get you this time!!!! *Meowth: What the--? *Snaptrap: *holds out a laser* Now shut this place down and go out of business or else!!!!! *Jeffrey: *raises an eyebrow* *Discord: I've got this. *as an Italian chef* Here! Have a pizza! It's on the housea! *shoves a pizza in Snaptrap's mouth* *Snaptrap: *swallows it* Mmmmmmmmm! Hey! What were the toppings?! *Discord: Oh, mushrooms, pepperioni..... and CHEESE!!!! *Snaptrap: WHAT?!?!?! *screams as he inflates from his allergies* *Rainbow Dash: *snickers, then laughs* *Tammy: *laughs* Look!!! It's Jabba the Rat!!!! *DJ: *laughs* *Snowflake: Strange how he's a rat, yet also allergic to cheese. *Midna: *laughs* This is priceless! *Snaptrap: I'll get you for that!!! *tries to reach Discord, but is so huge that his short arms can't reach* *Discord: *smirks* *Snaptrap: ....... Mind stepping a bit closer? *Xion: *snickers* *Jaden: Get him outta here. *(Discord rolls Snaptrap out of the door) *Snaptrap: *Screams as he rolls away* *Discord: *laughs* *Alexis: What a nuisance. *Aqua: No kidding. Arcades *Abis Mal: Is it almost ready yet?! *Vector: *working behind an arcade game* Hang on... *finishes plugging it in* There! All set up! *Rex: Finally! *Vector: Our game of "Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing" is sure to bring in customer's now! *Weevil: You'd better hope you're right. Have you even seen the arcade games those Justice Guardian losers have? *Vector: No. But who cares. They can't be that great compared to the one we have. *Weevil: Maybe. But they have Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Frogger... *Gizmo: *looks through binocular's* ...!!! What the-?!? They're bringing in MORE customers now!!! *Rex: What? *Jesse: *smiles* Come on in, y'all!!! The big Super Smash Bros for Wii U tournament in our arcade is about to begin!!!! *(People cheered) *May: *smiles* Kids who eat here will get to participate in the tournament for free!! *(The kids cheered happily) *Dawn: *smiles* And that's not all!!! Anyone who participates gets a free Amiibo figure of their choice!! *Piplup: *happily* Piplup! *(This made the kids happier) *Lea: We even have figures for Cloud and Ryu!!! *Random Kid: But... those haven't been announced yet. *Midna: We like to plan ahead. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Let's just say we got the first shipment before the release date. *Random Kid: Wow! *Shining Armor: Grand prize to the winner is the entire Amiibo figure set!!! *(The cheers became louder) *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Come on in, everyone. *(The people came into the team's pizza restaurant) *See-More: Hold on, folks!!! Wait!!! Why play Smash Bros when you can play "Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing"!!! Only at Vector's Pizza!!! *(The people ignored See-More and went inside) *Midna: A little advice for someone like you. "Big Rigs" stinks...badly! *See-More: It was the only one we could afford... *Midna: Typical. *See-More: Guess it's time I make my move!!! *uses his eye to trap Midna inside one of his blue eye containers* *Midna: *crosses her arms* Seriously? *Aqua: Let her go!!! *See-More: AH!!! You!!! *smirks* Time to bring out the x-ray vision!!! *laughs and switches his eye to x-ray vision* *Aqua: *blushes bright red and gasps as she covers herself* *Jeffrey: ...!! *snarls as he chases See-More* *See-More: *laughs* Your wife is quite a hottie!!! *Jeffrey: You dirty little pervert! *attacks See-More* *Random man: Get him, your highness!! *(A random mother covers her kids eyes) *Jeffrey: *picks See-More up by the shirt* And don't ever do that again! Got it?! *See-More: *dizzy* And if I do...? *Jeffrey: I'll do far worse! *See-More: *stammers in fear* Y-y-y-yes sir!!! *Jeffrey: Good. Now scram! *See-More: *runs away fast* *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Midna: *breaks out of the blue eye container* That takes care of him. *(Everyone claps for Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you for getting rid of him, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, honey. You okay? *Aqua: Still a little uncomfortable about what the little creep did, but okay. *Jeffrey: It's all right. *Jaden: No one else has x-ray vision, so you'll be okay, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles* I know. Sabotage *Weevil: *sneaks into the kitchen of the Justice Guardians' pizza place* Time for a little sabotage. *Nails: *cutting some pepperoni* *Weevil: *sneaks over to a sauce pot and smirks* Enjoy your success, you losers. *takes out a bag full of dirt* 'Cause your customers are gonna swarm outta here faster than a plague of locusts! *Nails: ...? *sniffs something* *Weevil: *is about to put the dirt in the pot full of sauce* *Nails: ...! Hold it right there!! *Weevil: ....!!!! *stands there still* *Nails: You got no permission to be back here, Mr. Underpants!! *Weevil: ....... It's "Underwood"!!!!! "Underwood"!!!!!!! *Nails: *sees the bag of dirt* Trying to sabotage us? Now you're in trouble! *Weevil: You won't stop me from still doing this!!! *about to dump the dirt in the sauce pot* *(Shira pounces on Weevil and snarls) *Weevil: ...!!!!! *chuckles nervously* Nice kitty...? *Shira: DON'T call me "kitty". I don't play nice. *Tammy: Give it to him, mommy!!! *DJ: Yeah!! Kick his butt!! *Shira: *unfurls her claws* *Weevil: *sweats in fear* *Shira: *whispers to Weevil* Run. *Weevil: *screams and runs for dear life* *Shira: Hm. Coward. *Tammy: Way to go, mommy!! *rubs her head against Shira's leg and purrs* *Shira: *smiles* Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531